Lovin' Him
by chlocat101
Summary: "Losing him was blue like I'd never known, Missing him was dark grey all alone, Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met, But loving him was red" -Taylor Swift. Honey has a hard life but she would not trade it for anything. But what happens when the ever mysterious Tim Shepard comes in to the picture?
1. Seen' Him

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my story! As a warning, I am a very busy person so it may take me a while to add new chapters. But, I probably will add several chapters at once to make up for it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with S.E. Hinton or The Outsiders**

As standard for the Dingo, some Socs had started makin' trouble with the greasers that are here eatn'. I personally am here because I am just comin' off my shift workin' as a waitress here. My younger brother Ponyboy had arrived 'bout five minutes earlier with Two-bit Mathews in order to grab a bite to eat and walk me to the DX. Since I am hungry, I order food for myself and the other two and then walked over to the booth they were at and slid in. Two-bit greets me with a "Howdy pretty lady," while Ponyboy barley glanced up from the book he is readn' and utters a small hello. _Must be some interestin' book he has _I think to myself. I couldn't really say nothin' to him 'bout it cause I knew I'd be in for a world of hurt over it with Darry later if I did.

See, Ponyboy might think that Darry doesn't love him like he does me or Sodapop but Pony is way off mark. Darry cares a lot for him but doesn't always show it in the best ways. He only hollers at Pony because Darry wants him to be safe seein' as there is a risk of the State splittn' us up and all. Anytime Soda and I try to convince Pony otherwise he ignores what we say and stuffs his face in a book. I get real annoyed with him when he does that seen' as we were just trying to break a little tension in that little house of ours. So instead I start a conversation with Two about the rumble that had happened in the past week.

"Then damn Socs are still tryin' to make trouble on our side of town 'cause they lost bad in that rumble," Two says, his typically smiling face holding a grimace. "They are jumpn' every grease in site, no matter if you a lady or not," he continues. I supposed that was the reason Darry and Soda had wanted me to be picked up every day from the Dingo and taken to the DX.

Let's be honest, I am not a very typical greaser girl. Sure I wear short skirts and some makeup but not as much as the other girls do. Darry would flip if he saw me with my face all covered in the gunk. It doesn't bother me all that much, seen' as I'm not partial to the stuff myself. I'm always told by my brothers that I don't need it anyhow. I guess they're right, seen' as I am the identical twin of Sodapop Curtis, the one known for his good looks and charmin' ways. My older brother Darry does not look like either of us; rather, he is the spittin' image of my daddy. Sometimes it is hard to look at him considering that my father is now dead, along with my mama, but I do admire Darry for givin' up college and a Soc life to take care of my siblings and I. Ponyboy also doesn't look much like the rest of us except for his hair. He shares me and Soda's golden colored hair which he keeps at a longer length than Soda or Darry's.

An argument that is startin' to get louder by the minute had started a few booths down from ours. I looked over seen' as I recognize one of the taunting voices as Gary Striker, a big-time soc who has two cronies named Bob and Randy and likes to mess with me durin' school. The greaser that he is makin' fun of is startin' to stand up, matchin' his tone of voice.

"Why don't you go home an' cry to your mommy about it then?" the unfamiliar greaser asks just as Gary moves to throw a punch onto his face. Now I have seen plenty of fights before because of livin' on this side of town so the familiar crack of his hand contacting the greaser's face did not faze me. Fightin' is just another thing to get used to in Tulsa 'cause it sure never is gonna stop.

"You little greaser shit!" Gary spat after punchin' him. "I'm thinkin' it's about high time to show you a lesson," he continues.

Another greaser, also unfamiliar, stands up and gets between the two. He looks real tough with a scar runnin' down the side of his face. His face is livid, probably 'cause his fiend had just gotten punched.

I turn away for a second noticing that the fight has broken Pony's concentration on the damn book. Two-bit's face had cleared of all the tension from our previous conversation to be replaced with a look of giddiness. Two loved fightin' more than he loved his blondes. I could tell that the moment the fight started, he would be in there defendin' his own kind. I don't really blame him considerin' that is how us east siders are raised.

Now the fight is over. Turns out, Gary and his cronies are not looking to pick a fight with the scarred greaser.

"Ah, ol' Timmy Shepard stoppin' Curly from getting his ass beat again," Two says, looking like his parade had been rained on. The expression did not last however. "We ought to get goin' now to the DX," he grins. "I gotta surprise for you, Honeyblossom Violet Curtis."


	2. The Walkin' Fight

A/N: Please add any constructed criticism you feel I need please! This is my first story so I kind of have no idea what I am doing. Haha…

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with S.E. Hinton or The Outsiders**

* * *

Two-bit decided that I would jus' have to wait until we got to the DX for my surprise.

"Why can't ya jus' tell me now?" I whine pathetically, seen' as I hate surprises. I have hated them since a surprise 10th birthday party caused me to drop my towel in front of a room full of people. I don't think I had ever blushed so much in my short life.

"Ya'll will jus' have to be a little patient," Two replies gleefully. He knows of my aversion to surprises seen' as he was there in that room of people.

I turn to Pony 'cause I know I won't get anything out of Two-bit. He may be a loudmouth but when he wants to keep a secret, he keeps his trap tighter than a vice grip. "Do you know anythin' 'bout this situation, Pone?"

He barely replies at all, just mumbles somethin' 'bout this weekend. This is weird considern' Ponyboy doesn't plan anything out, just goes with the flow.

We keep walking through the Tulsa heat, the sun beatn' down on us. Summer is the best time of the year 'cause of no school. I've never been the smartest; that honor goes to Pony; but I made decent grades. I think that's somethin' that bothers Soda considern' we are just about similar in every other aspect. He always puts himself down about droppin' outta school 'cause he thinks he isn't smart. Truth is neither am I; rather, I jus' find the stuff I'm good at. Another thing I have that Soda doesn't is patience.

As we walk along the road toward the DX, I notice a shiny, cherry-red mustang follown' us. A mustang means Socs and that means trouble.

"Two, look behind us."

* * *

An hour later found Two-bit, Pony, and I at the DX gettn' fussed over by Soda. Two-bit and Pony had gotten the worst of the Socs' anger. Two had a cut across his check that was bleedn' but didn't look bad. I knew he would be proud more than anything about that cut even if it did eventually go away. Pony had some deep scrapes on his face from the Socs' switches. I only had a bruised knee.

_After realizing that we were bein' followed, Two hurried us along towards the DX. The mustang sped up in order to catch up with us. All the windows close to us rolled down. We waited in suspense to see what dickhead Socs would be tauntn' us today. _

"_Hey darlin', what's a pretty little thing like you doin' with these ugly greasers?" called Gary Striker whom was known to pick at me a time or two. He was the younger brother of Henry Striker, one of Darrys' old high school buddies. Darry might have buddied around with Henry but he always said he didn' like the way he treated people. _

"_Why don't ya hop in and we'll take ya on a wild ride?" catcalled another Soc who I did not know the name of. All I knew about him was that he liked to beat on little kids with his group of friends and that he was datin' one of the cheerleaders at Will Rogers. Only reason I knew that was 'cause I had walked in on them swappin' spit in the smelly gym locker room. I had quickly apologized and got the hell outta there. _

_Two and Pony were now toyn' with the switchblades I knew they had hidden in their pockets but I really hoped that we could get outta there without a fight. There were only three of us compared to their five but I knew Two-bit would rather kill someone than walk away from a fight. _

_Soon, all the Socs had hopped out of the car, 'sides the driver, and walked towards us. They came at us with the swagger of overconfident school boys, lookn' kinda scary to me. Two-bit had already thought the situation through._

"_Run when I tell you to," Two whispers in my ear after carefully calculation' the Socs. I guess he figured him and Pone could take em' if they had to. _

"_But Two- he cut me off. "No time to discuss jus' do as I say."_

_Gary walks up to us shoutn' about how "greasers are trash, Do you need a haircut grease?" which set Two-bit off._

"_Why don' ya jus' shut up ya big lug!" _

_Gary lunges at Two-bit while his other friends start beatn' on Pony. Two-bit is a great fighter, but only with fairer opponents. Gary towers over jus' about everyone in school and is known for his brutality on the football field. He quickly pins Two down to the ground and tries to cut 'im with a switch. Two-bit struggles against him and manages to hold his own. Pony, on the other hand is bein' held down by the other three boys and bein' talked down to. One goes at him with a knife and I look away scared for what would happen. Two-bit finally pushed the bigger boy off of him and yelled for me to take my leave. He was quickly pushed back down to the ground._

"_Where do you think you're goin'?" asks the Soc with the cheerleadin' girl. He had surpised me; I had thought no one had noticed me during this scuffle. He pushed me down to the ground, causing me to rip the knee of one of my pant legs. The Soc got on top of me bringin' out a fancy switchblade in order to roughn' me up a bit. I kicked him where the sun don't shine and got up from the ground. I sprinted faster than I had ever in my life; probably even faster than Pony runs on a daily basis. I ran all the way to the DX shoutin' my head off 'bout the fight. Soda and Steve were in the garage when I rushed in there. They made me slow down and say what was happening. Soda told me to stay at the DX and man the counter. He and Steve hurriedly slipped out in to the Tulsa heat to help with the fight._

* * *

This leads us to the present, gettin' patched up by Soda.

Eventually Steve had to go back to fixin' the cars; he wasn't lookin' to be docked pay for us.

"Where is your hoard of fan girls?" I ask Sodapop because the gas station is strangely silent for a summer day.

"Who knows?" he answers cheerfully. "Maybe they found another hunk ta stalk."

"Nevermin' that!" Two exclaims suddenly. He looks like the cat that ate the canary.

"Your surprises is – Soda interrupts him. "DRAG RACING!" he bubbles out, just about bouncin' off the walls.


End file.
